The Monster's Lab
by VinnieStokerLover
Summary: While trying to find her mentor, Melody found a lab that belongs to a monster. Sparkling Lover helped out a lot.


It has been a couple months since the day melody had learned that she was a half valdat. While in her room at the Ward Manor, Whampire opened the door and noticed that she was studying about the history about their kind, bags under her eyes... "So how's the studying coming along?" Whampire asked, and Melody yawned a big yawn, indicating that she was tired.

"Good so far. I just found out that our native tongue is Latin." Whampire smiled, "I think you need some sleep, my dear." Melody looked shocked but protested in Latin,"_Tamen ego non feci, et non sum defessus._" The elder Vladat sighed as he took the book away and ignore her protest. "Melody, you need to rest. I don't to pass out from exhaustion again."

Melody stood her ground and tried to grab the book which was difficult when he kept it out of her reach. Whampire thought back when he met her father, he wouldn't rest until he was done studying and training. "Melody, don't make me hypnotize you again."

"You wouldn't dare." Challenged Melody.

Whampire smirked and used his hypnosis on her, but to his surprise it didn't work.

"_Vladat pars sum, collapsus sum vestris inmunis._ Nice try." Melody giggled as she quickly grabbed the book and ran out of the room.

"You cannot out run me, Melody." Whampire chuckled as he chased after her, following her energy signature through the hallways. But when he reached the living room, he was stunned to see she wasn't there. But then he smiled and looked up and there was Melody, hanging upside down with her tongue out, teasing him. "Why you little trouble maker. Come here." Whampire laughed as he quickly grabbed her before she could escape and started to tickle her, focusing around her stomach because he had found out that it was here ticklish spot.

"AHHHH! AHAHAHAH! WHAMPIRE! STOP IT, IT TICKLES TOO BAHAHAHAHAD! HAHAHAHAHA!" Melody screamed her head off with hysterical laughter, pushing Whampire away but was unsuccessful.

"Say that you will rest and I will stop." Whampire smirked as he leaned down to blow a raspberry, and Melody practically screamed her last scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OKAY! I WILL! JUST STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She cried and the tickle torture was over, the girl left gasping and giggling on the floor as Whampire picked her up and brought her back to her room.

"You are such a bully." She giggled, but then hugged Whampire. "But I still like you."

"And I still like you as well, Melody. Now get some rest and you can study about my kind tomorrow." Whampire smiled as he placed her on the bed, tucking her in.

"Do I have to? I still need to finish a chapter." She whined playfully but then squeaked as she felt a finger poke her stomach.

"Want me to tickle you to death? I can." Whampire chuckled and Melody said that she would rather sleep a hundred years than being tickled to death. This made the Vladat chuckle as he kissed her forehead. "_Nox, mihi modicum felis._" He whispered.

"_Cras Te optime amicus." _Melody whispered back, falling asleep, peaceful dreams keeping her sound in the mind. Whampire closed the door and went to the parlor and sees Snare-oh,who was reading a book, and Blitzwolfer,Who was chewing on a bone. Snare-oh looked to see Whampire and smiled. "she finally asleep,huh?" whampire nodded and sighed, which made blitzwolfer look up. "what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about when she becomes a plumber, she'll seek vengeance."

When the sunrise's light seeped its way through the window of Melody's bedroom, the light touched her face, awakening her. Stretching and yawning she sat up and changed her clothes. "I guess Whampire was right. I should take a break every once and a while." She said to herself as she picked up the book she meant to finish last night. "Maybe Whampire will let me borrow this. That way I can finish it at home."

As she went downstairs, she expected to see Whampire in the kitchen, but no. He wasn't there. "where could he be. He would never leave the Manor during daylight." Melody told herself as she left he book on the table and looked around each of the rooms. Seeing that he must have been off scouring the night for bugs, since Vladats had a disgusting taste for flies, Melody decided to have a look at some of the abandoned building that were just a block from the Manor, since they were the closest.

Using her flight ability, Melody flew off in search of the missing Vampire.

After going through two buildings, she could not find a trace of Whampire. "He's gotta be around here somewhere." She thought but then a strong gust of wind caught her off guard and she was sent barrel-rolling through the air, crashing into a thin wall of one of the abandoned houses.

"Ow."

AS she sat up, shaking her head from the impact and dusting herself off, she looked around her surroundings, finding all sort of electronics, computers, volleys and pulls, and a huge examination table in the middle. "Looks like I'm in a Frankenstein movie of sorts." Melody chuckled, but then she heard a deep chuckle coming from an entrance.

"It does seem to appear that way, little one." Said a voice and from the darkness, a huge, Frankenstein-like monster appeared, green conductors on his back, and a big fiendish smile.

Melody was now terrified and tried to find a way out, but she was trapped. She had to think of a way out. Then she remembered that she was half Vladat, maybe she should use some of her powers to get rid of this monster. Turning herself in to her Vladat for, Melody hissed. "Back off, Or I'll be forced to fight you."

"Fight me how? You seem to be afraid of me." The monster smiled, but Melody spat out a Corruptura in hopes of hypnotizing him, but to her dismay the Corruptura missed its target and the monster walked forward. "Stay away, I mean it. I am a Vladat, and I can hurt you." Melody tried to intimidate him but it wasn't working.

Now the creature was close to her as he used his big hands to lift her up and bring her to the examination table, strapping her down. "Hey, let me go. Please let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone you live here." She pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes, which caught the monsters attention. He felt very sad for her and found that he had scared her to much.

Softly he reached for her cheek and caressed it. "Easy there, I am so sorry for frightening you. I was just playing around. I am a nice monster." He said with a gentle smile, which Melody noticed and calmed down.

"If you are a nice monster, why won't you let me go?" She asked him.

"You were being aggressive towards me, and would not listen to me. I had to calm you down, some way or other. I am Frankenstrike. Can you tell me your name?" He spoke and Melody introduced herself and told him why she had crash into his lab.

"Oh, You know Whampire? Well, that makes a big difference. He is a great friend of mine. He would be pleased to see you are here with me." Frankenstrike said as he placed a hand on Melody's stomach, his fingers gliding across her stomach. It tickled her, even more so since she was wearing a jump-suit. "Ahaha! Don't do that, please. I'm ticklish there." She giggled.

"Oh, you are, are you?" Frankenstrike looked at her, his smile now a mischievous grin as he started tickling her stomach and Melody exploded with laughter. "Cootchie cootchie coo! Who's a ticklish vampire?" Frankenstrike teased.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEEHEEEHEE! STOP IT! DON'T TICKLE ME! AHAHAHAHA! HELP ME! WHAMPIRE HELP HELP!" She cried out and to her surprise as well as relief, the figure of Whampire appeared.

"That is enough, Frankenstrike. I think she has had enough of your tickle torture." He grinned as Frankenstrike stopped tickling the girl and unclatched the bonds that held her to the table. Melody leapt from the table and into Whampire's arms.

"Whampire! Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you." Melody smiled as she snuggled into the Vladat's embrace.

"I was visiting my friend here for a few moments, and forgot that you had to be home in a few minutes. I'm sorry." Whampire apologized.

"It's okay. Now I have a new friend. He's not so bad, in fact, Frankenstrike is pretty cool." Melody said as she smiled at the monster alien.

"Aww shucks." He blushed, making the two Vladat's laugh. After saying goodbye to her friends, Melody made her way home safely, with her new book to read for the remainder of the day. It was a pretty great day for her, because she was meeting new friends by the minute, and she believed that there were more to be found.


End file.
